


What if The World is about to End?

by High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alone, End of the World, Other, Walking Dead Inspired, alone with my thoughts, at night, musings, night writing, without zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief/pseuds/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief
Summary: This is one of my nightly musings I need to rid of... I know it doesn't make sense... anyhow I am posting it anyway





	What if The World is about to End?

What if the world was about to end? What would you do? You know... with no one around, no family, friends. No one to smile at To talk to. You're all alone with your thoughts and the flora and fauna..   
Well I can tell you one thing;  
It is a huge shit load of crap you've got to take! 

In the first few months you'd rather die than stay alive any longer... then something, maybe a small voice inside your head you can cope and you do. You go to shops. You don't have to wait in line or pay.   
But eventually, that grows old too. 

So... you stop with everything anyway and await your possible death?

**Author's Note:**

> This totally doesn't make sense... I just posted it xD


End file.
